Emergent
by SmallLittleReader
Summary: Follow the story of Isabel Mariner, the next great dauntless figure, emerging the same way they all did, meeting them, because all of them are still here, and now, the story is going to begin, plenty of fluff amidst a world that never healed.


Hi All- this is my second fanfiction, as my first was no success! (insert cringe face here), I love divergent! And I hope you like it! Xx

\- Olympia

P.S.

These links are how I imagine the main characters

Isabel

Red hair, lots of freckles, and dark eyes

.

Jethro

Olive skin, dark hair and green eyes

Logan

Pale, short black hair, grey eyes

styles/images/s_

The Second Aptitude

Isabel was raised in Candor, she transferred to Dauntless. Anton was born in Amity he transferred as well. They are in Tris's initiation group. Are they strong enough to cope with the events that follow?

"Pamela Latter"

"Abnegation"

"Samuel Lovon"

"Candor"

"Charlie Ludovic"

"Amity"

I gulped

"Isabel Mariner"

I walked slowly up to the stage and took the knife from Jack Kang, he handed it to me and whispered quietly in recognition.

"May the truth set you free."

He could tell that I was going to leave Candor, I couldn't hide it, it wasn't in my nature, I was Candor, but I knew that Dauntless would be more fulfilling.

I gently swiped the blade across my palm and felt a warm trickle of blood slide off my skin and down onto the jet coloured coals.

"Dauntless!" Proclaimed the leader of the Candor to whom I no longer belonged.

I went and sat down, amongst the black clothed dauntless who shook my hand and welcomed me.

I looked back up at the bowls, there was a boy from Amity dribbling his blood over the coals. The Dauntless erupted in cheers once again.

He came and sat down in the seat next to me, he had kind brown eyes and a dainty smile playing on his lips, he was tall but not too tall and had a well-built back.

"Hi." He said

"Hi. What's your name?" I reply, still calming down from my choice

"Jethro, Jethro Olsen. What's yours?"

"Isabel Mariner. Why did you transfer?"

"I would rather not go into that if I can avoid it. What about you?"

"I understand, myself I was just too good at keeping secrets, but in Candor having secrets is very bad for your reputation, I figured it was time to leave." I smile a little and he returns the gesture, while leaning back in his seat, Jack Kang is up to the letter W now. We watch in silence as the alphabet slowly moves down the list, finally he calls out the last name

Logan Zeleny becomes a dauntless, she comes and sits one row behind Jethro and myself. She is an Erudite, she has round glasses, and a blue coat concealing a tight pair of jeans and a blouse beneath, and her hair is cut in a small black bob, she takes off her glasses the moment she sits down and then begins to shove them into the pocket of her coat, she talks to nobody.

Jack Kang walks off the stage and sits down beside Johanna of the Amity and people begin to leave, first the Erudite leave, and then the dauntless begin to rise from their seats and pelt towards the exit, I run with them, easily keeping up to the pace beside Jethro, at the front of the pack are some people I don't know, those that didn't transfer, and the very back, puffing and panting is Logan.

"Just a minute Jethro, do you think we should help her?" I say as we begin to run outside.

"I think we should."

We drop back and start to run alongside the girl in blue.

"Hi." I say

"Hi." She pants in return.

"I'm Isabel."

"I'm Logan."

"Need some help?"

"Oh… um, only if it's no bother?" she says meekly.

"No trouble at all. Here, I'll take your coat." Jethro offers.

"Actually, I think I'll leave my coat here, I'm sure the factionless will find it, they'll use it. My glasses too." Logan dropped her coat on the floor and we kept running, towards…

I gulped, the train tracks. We were running to the train tracks climbing the bannisters and running across the lines towards the quickly moving train, Jethro helps Logan onto the train and then sweeps himself in, I run after the train, I leap for the last carriage and miss, a small but pale hand grabs me, then stronger ones hold my wrists and pull me inside the carriage, we are the only three people in there, and we watch in silence, catching our breath as we watch the night whip past, the merciless mart, the erudite compound, the small abnegation houses, and way off in the distance, the amity fields, lit by a golden glow.

We heard yells, and saw people jumping out of the carriages, my gut twisted in a knot they were jumping out of the train and over a huge gap onto the top of a nearby building.

Jethro looks at me, he sees, how terrified I am, it must be part of his Amity intuition.

"I'll jump with you." He says,

"Together?" I ask

"Together."

He puts his arm under my own and we jump together, I close my eyes, wanting nothing better than to put my feet back on solid ground. I breathe easily though when Jethro's grip tightens on my shoulders. This little squeeze is what gave me the courage to open my eyes, I try not look down, and feel the adrenaline pulse behind my ears, look at the only other thing there. Jethro. He smiles, and we land with our feet on the ground after what could have been seconds, hours or possibly several moonlit nights. We collapse, onto the gravel, and my knees give, so do his, and we topple landing beside each other laughing. Laughing until the tears in front of our eyes cloud our vision and the voices of the other initiates have faded off into the distance.

**Hope you liked it!**

**:) Olympia**


End file.
